


Pokemon: MCYT Edition!

by AdGoesBrrr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, at least I don’t think so, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr
Summary: Welcome to the Minecraft region! This beautiful place with scenic views is home to an abundance of Pokemon and a gym challenge never before seen! The infamous Quad Battles, where trainers fight 4v4 style, is used in almost all battles including gym leaders and Elite 4! Join our up and rising Quad Team, Sleepy Bois Inc as they try to win this year’s gym challenge and become the newest Elite 4![WIP, other MCYTers will appear once in a while.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	1. A Start of A Journey

Techno awoke with the sudden alarm ringing through his ears.  _ Is it already 7:00 AM?  _ He wanted to stay asleep and let his dreams continue, it was a very good dream after all, he dreamt of winning a Pokemon battle with his Pokemon, Tepig. 

Speaking of Tepig,  _ where  _ _is he?_ The pig pokemon usually sleep together with him, so why is he gone?  _ He’s probably downstairs _ _,_ Techno thought as he stood up and made his bed. 

He got ready and wore some good clothes. He wore a red jacket with a button up shirt and black slacks. He combed his pink hair neatly, it _was_ a special day after all. Then, he wore his golden crown, gifted to him by his friends on his 10th birthday. He fiddled with the blue and red colored sphere on his necklace. Dad gave it to him during his 10th birthday too. He also grabbed a pink bag for him to store items. 

Then, he went downstairs to the kitchen, where he is greeted by Tepig. The pokemon jumped on his hand, which he happily caught him and hugged him. “Ya missed me, buddy?” Tepig only let out a loud oink and nudged him to the kitchen table, where there’s already some toast and butter and a small pink sticky note. Techno read the sticky note. 

_ Dear Techno, _

_ I know today’s your special day, you’re going out for a journey of a lifetime today after all. But, it seems like my schedule’s very packed today, and I can’t seem to make time for your departure. I’m very sorry, champ, but this one’s mandatory. I cooked you breakfast as an apology though, so can you please accept it? Thanks, I’ll be rooting for the SBI, of course. Make me proud! _

_ Dad _

Techno only let out a small frown. Did his  _ dad _ _,_ of all people, leave him alone when he was supposed to go out on his journey to become the new Elite 4? He was disappointed, to say the least. Sure, he was supposed to go out at 10, not 14, but the last member of their group, Sleepy Bois Inc, or SBI for short, hasn’t come to age until today, so he’s been very patient. 

After hearing a small whine from the little pokemon beside him, he decided to just start eating and think about it later. Wilbur’s waiting for him after all. “Tepig, catch!” He threw a poffin at the Tepig, who caught it easily and started chewing the poffin down. “Nice one, Tepig!” Techno praised, which made the pokemon let out a happy oink. 

After breakfast, Techno went to the entrance of his house, getting ready to leave as he tied his sneakers. He glanced back at the small house, reliving his past memories. From the day he got Tepig, until today. _Well, this is it. No going back now_.  He retrieved Tepig into his pokeball and walked out. Surely enough, the brown-haired boy was waiting for him. He was wearing a yellow sweatshirt with blue jeans, normal attire for the boy. Of course, let’s not forget about the beanie on his head. He gave an annoyed look when he saw Techno. 

“Look who’s finally come out,” Wilbur glared at him. “Oh please, Wilbur. We all know that you woke up at _six_ just to fix that  _damn_ hair of yours. And it doesn’t even look good!” Techno’s monotone voice brought Wilbur to a burst of laughter, as he spoke up between breaths. “Oh, shut the _fuck_ up, Techno.” 

After a while of talking, they finally decided it was time to go. “You ready to leave this shithole once and for all?” Techno only grinned and nodded. He had always wanted to leave Spruce Town for good, and now is the time for it. They had gotten everything they wanted, and all that’s left is for them to meet up with Phil and Tommy and register at Diorite City, and their journey of a lifetime will begin. 


	2. Tommy’s Biggest Wreck Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to come out before my exams started, which was yesterday but I accidentally deleted the draft so I had to write it all over again so here we are. I hope you like this one!

Tommy was a mess. His hair was messy and he looked like he just ran for an hour, which he _did_ , just to get to Diorite City in time. _How did this happen?_

Well, it all started when he woke up. He woke up at 8:30 AM. Normally, it would still be early for Tommy, but he was supposed to register for the Pokemon League today and he promised his friends that they’ll meet up at 9:00 AM. _Uh-oh._

So the first thing he did was sprint to the bathroom and get himself ready. By the time he finished showering, it was already 8:40 AM. _I’m not gonna make it in time like this,_ he thought as he wore a white T-shirt with red sleeves and blue jeans. He went downstairs hastily, almost falling down the stairs entirely, but he managed. _The great TommyInnit won’t be beaten by some stairs after all._

He was greeted by his mother who was watching the TV. “Morning, Tommy! I thought you were supposed to meet up with your friends at 9?” He huffed before shouting a response. “I woke up late mom! D’you remember where dad put my bag?” “It’s at the entrance, don’t forget to grab breakfast, dear!” He went to the kitchen, his mother made him pancakes which he stuffed into his mouth instantly after shouting his thanks. 

Then, he went to his house’s entrance, surely enough, his red and black bag was there. He grabbed it and started to leave the house. “Bye mom! Wish me luck!” “Alright, dear! Don’t forget to floss!” He shouted his goodbyes while he sprinted, leaving his hometown, Oak Town for good. If he kept up the pace, he _could_ arrive at Diorite City in 30 minutes. 

He had stopped running 30 minutes ago, but he finally arrived at Diorite City. He checked the time, 9:40 AM. _Great, Techno’s gonna kill me now._ He cursed himself as he walked in the city. He’s been here several times, watching his friends picking their starters. 

Phil chose Treecko. Treecko was always a cool pokemon to him, and he thought that Phil made the right choice choosing it. They both went along pretty well. Techno chose Tepig, he always had a fondness for pigs so it was expected. It’s burning enthusiasm complimented Techno’s calm self. And then there’s Wilbur. He chose Mudkip for himself, because he said that it looked funny, and named him _Memekip_ which Tommy thought was a _stupid_ name to give. Though Wilbur and Mudkip didn’t vibe well at first, they got along pretty well in the end. 

Tommy thought of wish starter he could choose. He could go for Squirtle, he’s always thought about blasting people with those double cannons. He also thought Turtwig was cool, he liked turtles overall, and Torterra was always a cool looking pokemon to him. Or he could choose Scorbunny, he had always admired the bunny, full of energy and always running about. To top that off, it liked to play soccer like he did. _Yeah, he’s definitely choosing Scorbunny._

When he arrived at the Pokemon Stadium, he saw his three friends talking with each other. He made his way to them and cleared his throat. “Hello, gentlemen!” “Oh, look. It’s the guy of the hour. What took you so long?” Tommy gave an annoyed look. “Well, you see, I ran into a problem at home. But I’m here now.” “You sure you didn’t piss on your bed, Tommy?”

Techno’s sentence made the other two burst into laughter. “Hey, _Dream’s_ the pissbaby here!” He retaliated, which earned louder laughs from the group. 

“Alright, Tommy. How ‘bout you go and pick a starter, eh? The professor is waiting for you. We’ll go and fill out the forms. When you’re finished, come meet us at the registry lobby, yeah?” Phil said which Tommy only nodded. Then, he walked to the Pokemon Lab situated at the leftmost area of the stadium, full of glee and excitement in his body. 

When he opened the door to the stadium, he saw Professor Aphmau, a _disappointed_ look on her face. _This isn’t good_ , he thought. The professor had been very great friends with his mother, so she’s known Tommy personally. The professor wasn’t one to get mad over things, but when she does, it’s _not_ pretty. 

“Tommy, you’re late.” “Yeah, so?” Tommy didn’t mean to come up as rude, but he accidentally spoke the first thing he said, which is _never_ good. “Well, you see, Toms. Lots of kids came today for a pokemon. And now there’s almost no pokemon left! There’s only 3 pokemons left, and they’re the Unova Starters.”

Tommy winced upon hearing it. _Really, Unova starters?_ This meant two things to him, one is that he won’t get a Scorbunny which _sucks_. And two he gets to choose pokemons he doesn’t even like! This is such a terrible day for him! 

“Well, are you done thinking? Do you want to see them first or have you made your choice?” Tommy thought for a second before replying. “I’d like to see them first, please.” Upon hearing that, Professor Aphmau released the three pokeballs. Out came the lively Tepig, almost accidentally burning the Snivy, which glared at it, annoyance clearly seen on its face. Then, there’s the Oshawott who was running around when he accidentally tripped, erupting laughters from the two other pokemons. 

“Well boys, line up. One of you gotta go.” The three pokemons lined up, with Oshawott the last to line up. _Alright, which one should he choose?_ He’s definitely crossing out Tepig. Tepig’s already taken by Techno, and he doesn’t want to be called a knockoff Techno. Tepig is a terrible pokemon anyways. How can someone like Techno take it over the other options? 

“I know your first pokemon’s crucial and all, but you should hurry up. Wilbur already texted me asking why you’re late.” Professor Aphmau interrupted his thoughts. Well, he only had two pokemons to choose from, Snivy and Oshawott. Well, he hated the Snivy. Don’t get him wrong, Serperior is a cool looking pokemon but the pokemon is too snobbish for his liking. 

Well, that leaves him with Oshawott. He never really looked at the pokemon, it was always overshadowed by the other water starters. But something about him right now makes him feel _confident_ about his choice. _Is this what fate feels like?_

“Well I feel like the best one here is Oshawott. So uh, I choose you, Oshawott!” The Oshawott’s eyes widened, then it shouted in glee. Tommy picked it up and looked at the other pokemons. The Tepig looked disappointed but ultimately didn’t care while the Snivy didn’t even bother looking at Tommy. 

“Good choice, Tommy.” The professor held a hand on his shoulder. “This is a start to a historical journey. _Your_ historical journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A pokemon battle between two groups, who’ll win? Find out next time on Pokemon: MCYT Region!
> 
> Sorry that the formatting is a bit different. Rich Text broke halfway through and I can’t be bothered to remake this the third time.


	3. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up again, and battle with some familiar rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! I’m back again! It’s 12 AM, I should be sleeping, but I had this spark of idea that I had to use! So here we are! Enjoy!

Wilbur was bored. He had already scrolled through Twitter and checked all the apps on his phone for the _5th_ time. Yet, the little gremlin child still hasn’t come back from his trip to the Pokemon Lab. _This is gonna be a long day._

He glanced to his other two friends. Phil was busy filling in the forms, but it doesn’t really matter since they need Tommy’s info and starter choice to finish filling it in anyways. God, who would’ve known that filling a _stupid_ form could take _ages?_

Techno was... doing what he always does when he’s nervous. The usual fiddling around with anything he can find, which is the orb on his necklace. He said he does that because he’s nervous, but Wilbur’s certain that he’s doing it out of habit these days. 

Wilbur groaned, loud enough to draw the two’s attention. “Where the _fuck_ is he?” “Watch the language, Wilbur. Have you tried contacting Professor Aphmau?” Wilbur gave a short glare at the other before speaking up. “‘Course I did! She said he’s _still_ picking his _stupid_ starter!” “Well, you got your answer there.” He didn’t even have to look at Techno to know he’s grinning right now. How he’d _love_ to beat his friend up. But that’s a scene for another day. 

“I’m here, gentlemen!” They heard a shout from 10 metres away that almost everybody there could hear. God, this was embarrassing, why did he even sign up for this? Oh yeah, because his friends, the SootHouse as they called themselves, were full already. He waited a whole 3 years for this, but it doesn’t seem to be worth it.

* * *

“Alright now, the form’s filled! I’ll just send it to the counter and we’re good to go!” Phil interrupted his thoughts. _Good_ , he wanted to get out of here. Phil stood up and walked to the counter, Tommy taking his seat. “I got an Oshawott. Guy’s cool, but I wanted a Scorbunny, but they all ran out.” Tommy continued ranting from before. The kid just can’t shut up. “So, care to tell me about the league?” Wilbur can see his excitement, but he chose to ignore it. 

“You see, Tommy. In this region, we have Quad Battles. 4 versus 4, utter chaos pretty much. Dynamax and megas are fair game only in gyms and unofficial battles. We got 8 gyms, and an Elite 4, dubbed champion. They’ve been reigning for over 10 years and we’re here to take ‘em down.” “As if!”

They all turned to the side to where the voice came from. It was _Dream_ , well, the whole Dream Team was there. George, Sapnap and Bad were beside him. “Hey guys! How did Tommy’s starter picking go?” Bad said, a smile on his face. God, he’s obnoxious. “Well, we gotta battle to find out, Mister “oh I waited an additional 3 years for my team’s rivals to finally be able to start my journey!” Bring it, _bitch_ boy!” Tommy shouted, already picking up his pokeball. It’s true, Dream Team’s youngest, Dream and Sapnap turned 10 3 years ago. They waited a bit longer just because they wanted to fight their _“rivals”_ in the league. 

“Sure, sure. We can do that. But you guys are a man down, eh?” Sapnap said, a small grin on his face. “Says who?” Phil came back, all ready with his pokeball. _Since when did he learn how to do entrances?_ Whatever, Techno’s already stood up, pokeball ready too. “Well, I’m _used_ to fightin’ a man down, but since Phil’s here, bring it on.” Wilbur laughed. He stood up, motioning the other 7 to go out. There’s a small fighting area nearby, they should use that to fight.

* * *

“Alright, you ready to get your asses kicked?” Dream said, earning a “language” from Bad. He dragged his mask so that it covered his face, and threw his pokeball, motioning the others to do the same. _How could he even see using that mask?_ They threw their pokeballs, a Froakie from Dream, Chespin from Sapnap, George with a Torchic and Bad with a Fennekin. “You’re on, Dream.” Techno said as he threw his pokeball. Wilbur threw his too, followed by Tommy and Phil. Out came Tepig, his Mudkip which he called Memekipz because it flipped Tommy out when he says it, Oshawott and Treecko. 

“4v4, last team standing wins. One pokemon only because I’m _pretty_ sure we only have one?” Dream said, glancing at Phil who nodded his head. “Ready?” George shouted. 

“Three!” The adrenaline was flowing through his veins. He _can’t_ and _won’t_ lose. 

“Two!” His heart was pumping rapidly. He was ready to win this, _they_ were ready to win. 

“One!” 

“Froakie, Bubble to Tepig!” “Dodge and Tackle, Tepig!” Dream had already started targeting Techno, their rivalry always ongoing. Phil tried to help, but was stopped by George ordering his Torchic to Ember Treecko. Tommy had successfully hit a Water Gun at Bad’s Fennekin, so that was going well. “Hey, eyes on the battle, _pretty boy._ ” Sapnap said, as Chespin used Vine Whip. His Mudkip dodged successfully. 

“Memekipz, use Rock Smash!” Wilbur knows that he won’t win this one without strategy. He _was_ at a type disadvantage after all, and Sapnap’s a good trainer. They could both Dynamax, coming from a rich family meant that they could buy themselves a Dynamax Bracelet, but the place is not appropriate for it. His Mudkip thankfully hit the Rock Smash, lowering the Chespin’s Defense. He needed to think of something, and real quick too. 

“Philza Minecraft!” He shouted. Phil seemed to get the idea, as he shouted a Pound to Treecko, hitting the Chespin. “Alright Memekipz, we’re up against the Fennekin. Water Gun!” The attack hit right at the Fennekin, fainting it. George let out a huge sigh. “Come back, Fennekin. Nice job.” 

Wilbur had no chance to celebrate, as he was suddenly hit by a Vine Whip from Sapnap’s Chespin. “Nope, not yet.” “Phil, help Techno out. I can handle him.” Wilbur said as his Mudkip launched a Tackle on the Chespin. “Got it! Treecko, Absorb!” 

It was a heated battle between the two of them, but Mudkip can only handle a few super effective attacks, and he soon fainted, not before leaving the Chespin slightly hurt. “We got ‘em good, Memekipz. Let’s hope the others can win.” 

“Yeah, suck on _that_ Bad! You lose!” Tommy shouted, Oshawott just won a battle against Bad’s Fennekin. They are currently in the lead, a 3v2, but Wilbur could see that Dream’s Froakie is about to faint from the constant attacks by Phil and Techno. Sapnap started attacking Tommy, having a type advantage. It took two hits for Tommy’s Oshawott to faint. “Sapnap, you bastard!” Tommy shouted, retrieving his Oshawott. 

Sapnap was about to help Dream when his Froakie fainted. Dream let out a loud groan. “You did well, Froakie. But we can’t win a 2v1. Not yet.” It was now Phil’s Treecko and Techno’s Tepig against Sapnap’s Chespin. With a Pound and a critical Ember, the winner was quite clear. 

“Yeah, we won!” Tommy shouted, hands in the air. “You guys just got lucky.” Sapnap stated, as the others retrieved their pokemons. “Yeah, sure. Targeting the people with a type disadvantage over you is certainly lucky, Sapnap.” Techno rolled his eyes. They shook hands and parted ways. 

“That was awesome! What should we do now?” Tommy was vibrating with energy. _How the hell is he that energetic?_ “Well, how about we go our separate ways through Route 1 and Coal Forest? I wanna catch a pokemon or two. We can meet up at Birch Town. How about that?” Phil suggested. The others agreed, and they said their goodbyes. Honestly, Wilbur was very excited. He can’t wait to see what he could find there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 different Docs just for this fic. It’s honestly fun to write! Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	4. Walking Through The Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil walks through the route with his partner, meeting an acquaintance along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week or so of exams and 3 days of being sick, I’m back! I hope none of you thought I was dead. I’m still here, and I finally finished a chapter! Woo! Enjoy!

It was a really nice day to start a journey. The cold breeze of the wind felt good, and the sun was shining brightly, showing no signs of rain. Phil was grateful for that of course, _who would’ve wanted to started a journey with their clothes absolutely drenched?_ He had just gotten his green sweatshirt and green and white striped bucket hat from his father as a birthday gift too!

Don’t get him wrong, Philza _has_ travelled around the region before, battling gyms and winning badges like other kids, _he is 16 right now, for fuck’s sake!_ But he didn’t do it with a Quad Team. 

Sure, the League never allowed people to enter the Champion Tournament without a Quad Team, but the gyms are fair game. He could come there, and 1v1 everyone in the gym, which is how he had obtained 8 gym badges. 

He could _theoretically_ join a Quad Team 6 years ago, but that would mean either one of two things :

  1. He would have to _wait_ for them to collect all the gym badges, which he didn’t have the patience for just to win a league with people he’ve never met before. 
  2. He’d be with a full team with all 8 gym badges, but he won’t have the synergy and chemistry with them. 



Yeah, he clearly didn’t want any of that. So, he did what his heart told him to do, start all over, with friends on his side. It’s clearly much better than starting up again with a group of strangers, and to be honest, he didn’t mind. He was able to travel a lot with his old Staraptor while waiting for Tommy to turn 10, just enjoying the region without any worries of gyms and pokemon battles like others his age. 

Speaking of Staraptor, the Egg he was holding was about close to hatch. Staraptor was always a very kind and selfless one, so Phil had been given the Egg to look after him by Staraptor. He appreciated the thought of his partner. _Honestly,_ he _missed_ his old team right now. 

His buddy, Treecko, which he named Gecko since he didn’t have a knack for complicated and weird names like Wilbur, was eyeing the Egg. “Hey Gecko, wanna go and have some battles?” The Treecko seemed to shout in joy, he was always rather feisty. Besides, Route 1 didn’t have that many strong pokemons, and if his partner _did_ get hurt, he can just heal him right up, no sweat. 

After a while, his Treecko has gotten to Level 16, a magical number for most starters. He watched the guy flash a white light for a while, before finally changing forms to a very proud looking Grovyle. Grovyle always looked cool for him, which is _kinda_ why he chose it at the first place. 

He was just about to go out of the Route to the Town ahead, when he heard rustling near the bushes. Out came Dream, out of _all_ people, tackling a Pikachu, out of _all_ pokemon. _What. The. Fuck._

“Dream?” Dream glanced to him for a while, but focused his gaze on the Pikachu after it electrocuted him. “This _fucker_ ,” he got a grip on the pokemon, pinning it to the ground. “Fainted my precious Froakie,” he lets out a loud huff, taking a pokeball, presumably an empty one. “And thought he could _fucking_ get away with it!” He shouted before pushing the ball on its face, encapturing the Pikachu. 

The blonde stood up, dusting off his outfit. “Dude, that was _brutal_.” “Hey, can’t let a strong pokemon like that through, yeah? Besides, Sapnap had been whining _all_ day because of my lack of second pokemon, for some reason. Guy doesn’t even have a second pokemon yet!” Dream gave a wide grin at him, putting the pokeball containing the Pikachu on the belt on his waist. 

“Anyways, I gotta go now. Gotta meet my friends before dusk, yeah?” Oh, right. Phil was supposed to meet with the rest of his friends at 6 PM, supposedly checking in a hotel and eating dinner together. Guess he’ll do that too. “Alright then, see ya mate.” He said, waving at the blonde. The blonde just shrugged before leaping onto a tree, traveling from branch to branch. _How does one have that much strength after getting shocked by a Pikachu?_

He turned around when he felt his Treecko tug his sleeves. “Hey, what’s wrong, mate?” The Treecko pointed at the Egg, next to him. Oh, it’s shining. _It’s happening, it’s hatching!_ The Egg started to shine, turning to a young Starly. He approached the pokemon with a smile plastered on his face. “Hey there little guy! I’m your trainer, pleased to meet you!” The pokemon tilted its head curiously. 

Phil held a pokeball and nudged the little Starly to push it. “I promise you’ll be treated with love and care. Treecko here can confirm that. Right, Gecko?” The Starly looked at the Treecko, it humming in response. That seemed to be enough for the bird pokemon, as it pushed the pokeball, encapturing it. 

Phil looked at his Pokedex. _A female huh?_ Phil let it out, earning a happy chirp from the pokemon. Phil let out an amused grin. “Well, welcome to the team. Let’s get you a name, I’m a simple guy, is She okay for you?” The Starly seemed to be happy with that, which Phil is grateful for. 

“Alright now, get back to your pokeballs, guys. We gotta go and catch up with the boys for dinner.” He got his pokeballs out and retrieved his two pokemons. He sprinted out of Route 1, not wanting to be late. It’s quite an interesting day today for him. He hoped that the upcoming days are much more interesting and unpredictable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedbacks appreciated!
> 
> Next episode: They talk about what they had gotten at the first route, and fight a gym!


	5. Bug Gym Challenge! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take on the gym challenge, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait! (Are there even people waiting at this point?) I had exams, I got sick, I updated a few docs on this and I’ve been procrastinating, usual stuff. Also, my country just went in quarantine so i have more time to write and procrastinate! Expect more, I guess? I don’t want to raise expectations though, my attention span is shit and I am not that motivated at the moment.

Techno woke up with a groan. The sunlight was shining into his eyes, annoying him by a _lot_. Usually he wouldn’t be mad since he had curtains in his room to stop the rays of the sun, but he’s in a hotel right now, and he gotta wake up early today.

Of course, he grabbed a towel and went straight to shower. He didn’t bother cleaning up the room since housekeeping would handle that later. He walked out of his room after he grabbed all his stuff and went straight to the restaurant located a few blocks away from the hotel. Wilbur said that it served some good delicacies and was also pokemon friendly.

As he was walking by the hotel lobby, he was greeted by Phil. The blonde waved at him as Techno approached him. “Morning mate. Did you get a good nights sleep?” He asked. Techno nodded, smiling slightly. “Saw the others? I’ve been sitting here for a while but both of them haven’t shown up yet.” Techno just shrugged, looking around for two certain brunette and blonde. “Oh well, how ‘bout we go to the restaurant first?” That was enough to convince the both of them to go to the restaurant together, occasionally looking around for the two.

Surprisingly, they’re already at the entrance of the restaurant, Wilbur holding Tommy tight. _Oh, boy._ “Technoblade and Philza Minecraft! You guys are late!” The blonde shouted. The kid pouted as he struggled in Wilbur’s grasp. “I think you’re the one that’s early here. I’m surprised Wilbur’s the one accompanying you though.” Phil chuckled as Wilbur turned red. “This little _gremlin_ woke me up at 7 in the _fucking_ morning just to make me wait 2 more hours outside!” They all laughed, making Wilbur’s face turn red. “Oh well, let’s eat. I’m sure you’re all starving.” Phil said as he entered the restaurant, the others following shortly after, though Wilbur followed with a huff.

* * *

“So, any info about the gym?” Tommy mumbled out as he took another bite of his steak. “The gym’s a bug type gym. We gotta do challenges before we can face the gym leader. In this case, it’s a big maze. Gotta find a _lever_ or somethin’.” Techno spoke up. “Sounds poggers! I bet _I’m_ gonna find the lever!” Tommy said, eyes filled with determination. Wilbur is already looking at Tommy, giving him a smug grin. _Oh boy, here we go again._ “Is this a challenge?” “Bring it on, _bitch boy_!” Phil cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two before chaos ensues. “Alright, so the gym’s got bug types. We’re gonna need some flying types and fire types. Any good pokemons we could use?” Tommy perked up, his eyes shining. “Oh, oh! I got this Houndour at Route 1 while I was-“ “You got a _WHAT_?” The three shouted in unison. They were all in shock. Techno knew that Route 1 had a lot of pokemon but he didn’t know that there’s a pokemon as _rare_ as Houndour there. “Yeah, a Houndour. He’s pog!” Before Tommy was able to continue rambling, Wilbur cut him off. “Well, I haven’t caught a new pokemon and I believe Techno only has the burning bacon. What about you, Phil?” Phil laughed before answering. “Well, I got this Starly I hatched yesterday so we’re pretty stacked.” Wilbur grinned widely. They’re gonna _smash_ this gym.

* * *

They were _not_ smashing this gym. This labyrinth of a maze had been confusing all of them. They had agreed to split up at the beginning to “cover more area” as Wilbur said, but Techno felt like it’s much better if they just stuck together instead. To add insult to injury, they hadn’t even found the lever. This is going _great_.

Techno sighed as he walked ahead, one path split into two and he chose the right one because right is _always_ right as they said. After a long walk through, having to backtrack through some of it, he found it. A big, _shiny_ blue lever. He grinned widely as he pulled the lever. The lever was quite hard to pull so he struggled a bit.

The ground beneath him began to shake, as the maze was moved downwards into the ground, revealing a rather narrow hallway. Without the maze, the place looked rather small. The other three had puzzled looks on their faces, so he shouted with a smug grin. “Well, sometimes it’s tough being the best!” Tommy gave him and annoyed look while Wilbur gave him a glare. Philza on the other hand was straight up laughing.

“Let’s get going shall we? We got a nerd to destroy.” Techno offered, as he walked through the hallway, the others following suit. At the end of the hallway, stood the gym leader. He was prepared for this, to _win_ this gym badge. As they neared the end, he could finally clearly see the brown haired... _boy?_ This just left Techno confused. Tommy on the other hand, had eyes widened, his head perked up and seemed to be in pure _joy._

“Tubbo!”

“Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter because I don’t want this to be rushed, so expect a new chapter in 1-2 days? I’m not keeping any promises though. As always, kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes, this is a longfic. This is made by me and Atalante241 helped brainstorm with me, so huge shoutout to them! Updates are inconsistent but I’ll try to finish this by the early half of next year!


End file.
